Legend of Zelda :The Hero of Space
by LinkxDinLovva
Summary: 10 years after the Twilight era, and a new force comes to Hyrule, but with a vengence. After being seperated from her sisters, will Din find a way out of her new world, or will she find a forbidden emotion? Post-TP. LinkxDin. Rated T for safety.


**IN THE SACRED REALM**

The three goddesses of Hyrule watched over the land for centuries now. It has been over 10 years since the Hero of Light, Link, defeated Zant and Ganondorf and Hyrule was cleared of twilight. Now that Zant was killed by Midna, and Ganondorf, struck down by Link with his own sword of evil's bane, the Master Sword. So the goddesses waited for any other evil beings that _tried _to take over Hyrule, or worse, The Sacred Realm. Yet, even though they wore goddesses and oracles and such, they were still bored out of their minds. Especially the one named Din.

"Ahhhh! I'm SOO bored!!!" Din groaned, her red-pink hair falling in front of her face. She readjusted her hair, pinning it back into her golden headband.

"Oh shut up will you Din?" said a very annoyed Nayru , who was trying to read about a new song. Her blue hair was hanging gracefully of her head, which fell to her lower back.

"Hmmph! Well _excuse me_! I'm the one who is dying of boredom!" Din replies, placing her head between her knees.

"That doesn't mean you can make our suffering worse!" retorted Farore, who was playing some music on her flute. Her green hair was tied in two ponytails.

"Still, I wish _something _exciting would happen!" Din replied.

Just then, a bright light appeared, smothering the goddesses with gold light. The girls could only shield their eyes as a figure slowly materialized from within the light. The light slowly dimmed, revealing a man that looked like a combination of Ganondorf and an Oocooo.

"Goddesses of Hyrule! My name is Lord Crysin, ruler of all lands! Under commandment of the land of Tyrabia, I hereby take control of Hyrule, and any disagreements will be met with force!" boomed the golden intruder. He emphasized the last word carefully.

Nayru looked at Din with annoyance in her face. "You just had to ask…" she said, shaking her head.

Din ignored her sister and pointed at the deity. "How do you think you can stop the great Goddesses of Hyrule? We have protected this sacred land for centuries and we are NOT going to let a Skulltula-faced Oocooo tell us otherwise!" she fumed, her hair looking like flames.

The other sister's were silent but stared at Din in utter disbelief. They did not expect that kind of outburst from her. Well, they kinda did, but in a different way. They turned back to Crysin, and were even more surprised to see him smiling, almost in a way that he was enjoying something.

"What are you smiling at?!" screamed Din, her face now as red as her hair.

"Oh nothing! I was just thinking that taking over this land is going to be easier than I thought!" said Crysin deviously.

Now this reply was enough to make Din crack. The other two goddesses looked back at their sister…and kinda regretted it. Her hair looked like it was a flame; actually, it WAS a flame! Her tanned face was now the same color as her hair. If you could look closely, you could almost see smoke coming from her ears, and fire inside her pinkish eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU!? I AM A GODDESS! YOU SHOULD BE RESPECTING ME!" screamed Din in sheer rage. Suddenly she charged at Crysin, her hands now filled with fire. Crysin just stood there, the same smile plastered on his face.

"Din wait! It's a trap!" yelled the two other sisters, but it was too late.

Just as Din was about to fry Crysin with her flaming arms, another blast of light shot out blinding Nayru and Farore, and stopping Din in her tracks. He then grabbed the dazed Din by the throat, slowly choking her.

"H-hey…s-st-stop…c-can't…b-breathe…" gasped Din, her eyes slowly rolling back into her head from lack of air.

"Din! We're coming!" cried Farore, already running towards her throttled sister.

"Oh we can't have that can we?" said Crysin evilly. He then snapped his fingers, which caused bright, golden chains to pop out of the ground and wrap around the unexpecting girls, leaving them bound and trapped to the ground.

"Hey! Let us go!" cried Naryu, who was struggling futility against her bonds.

"Nope! Now say good-bye to your precious sister!" he cackled, light charging up in his hand.

"P-pl-please….d-don't……." gasped Din, now falling into unconsciousness.

"Sorry! Hope you like your trip!" laughed Crysin, before unleashing the light energy into Din's body.

"Noooo!" cried the two bound sisters. They could only watch as their dear sister started to glow, then there was a flash of light, and Din disappeared.

"Where did you send her!?" cried Farore, teary-eyed.

"Just to another dimension is all" said Crysin innocently. "You will soon serve the same fate" he smiled. He then sent two more balls of energy at the defenseless girls, who started to glow as well. The last thing Nayru saw, was Crysin smiling wickedly…then everything went white…

* * *

**AUSTRAILIA, EARTH**

Down in the land of the Queensland, a couple miles from the mountains, a lone man was exploring the winter wilderness. The blizzard had caused snow and ice to accumulate on his goggles, who continued to wipe them free. His mask was encrusted with ice, as was his green coat and brownish pants. His name was Link, a name that was unknowingly passed down by a different generation. He was about 18 years old. The man continued his search for another hour, until the storm started to pick up.

"Seems this bloody storm will never quit…" chuckled Link. He began to start for home…when he saw a pink flash of light in the sky.

"Ello? What's this?" asked Link. He tried focusing his vision to see more, when he relized that the flash of light was actually falling.

"Holy crap!" cried Link as he ducked behind a large snow bank, just as the "meteor" fell to the ground in a loud crash. After all the snow cleared away, he went up carefully to examine the "meteor."

As soon as he got up, he was bathed in blinding pink light. He held up his hands to shield his eyes, and stared in awe as the light slowly dimmed and revealed the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her skin was perfectly tanned, almost golden, her hair was a reddish-pink and had an almost glow to it, and was fastened in a ponytail by a golden ring. Her wrists were adorned with two golden bracelets, almost identical to her head-ring and necklace. She wore a pink dance suit, which was tight to her body, making Link blush a bit. The dance suit had purple triangles down her side, causing Link to look at her curves again, which made him blush more. But what confused Link about her was her pointy ears.

"Seems to be a sheila and beaut at that" said Link with a blush. Just then the storm picked up again, causing snow to land on her tanned face. Even unconscious, she seemed to be shivering badly.

"Hmmm. Better get her to shelter 'fore she freezes" he said. He reached into his pack and grabbed a large blanket. He inched his way to the unconscious girl and carefully wrapped her in it, making sure not to touch anything he would regret. After he wrapped her up, he picked her up and carried her bridal-style to his lodge.

"Mmmm…hmmm…." mumbled the woman, who unconsciously cuddled her soft head into Link's muscled chest. Even though it was below freezing, he could still feel his face become hot from embarrassment.

"This has been a _long_ day…" he sighed as he opened the door to his large lodge.


End file.
